The Changing
by RedSoxWriter
Summary: My version of how Edward changed Bella. They were not yet married, but it was graduation day. Please review!


The Changing

(Bella POV)

"Isabella Marie Swan!" I stood up from my blue plastic folding chair and smoothed the giant crimson gown we all wore. I hurried toward the principal, and of course found an invisible speck to trip over. I stumbled, and there were a few titters from the large audience. I took my diploma, shook hands with the principal, and went down to find Charlie in the throng of people.

"You were great up there, Bells," Charlie whispered as he hugged me. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Dad," I smiled at him with real pride. I stood with him until "Bernard Lawrence Zerlow!" was announced. As tradition followed, the graduating class threw their bright hats in the air. All the red against the cloudy gray backdrop was a little frightening, like so many drops of blood on the pavement. I breathed deeper. I was just being paranoid. I knew that I was in danger, but Edward restrained himself. Which reminded me, Edward!

I hurried through the crowd to find him. He was standing with Carlisle, Esme, Alice and a boy who I didn't recognize but had to be another vampire. He had the trademark pale skin, perfect teeth and beautiful eyes. As I walked closer to the Cullens, the boy muttered something to Edward and then disappeared into the thick crowd.

"Hello, Bella," Edward smiled and took me in a hug. "Congratulations!"

Alice beamed, her ivory teeth sparkling. "You were great up there!"

"Thanks, Alice!" I told her. In an undertone, I added,"You'll be there tonight?

She nodded grimly. "Of course, we all will."

It gave me thrills to think about it, but tonight I would be changed. This was the story I told Charlie and Renee: I wanted to spend a week hiking with the Cullens. When I came back, I might look a little different because I was trying on a new look- a super beautiful, runway model look. I'm not sure 

that they would be expecting that, but it was worth a shot. But a part of me was still sad. I knew this was what I wanted to do and I knew there would be no going back. The Volturi were not the reason I was having second thoughts about the change. Jacob Black would be beside himself with rage, he would hate me for as long as I lived (so pretty much eternity). I had called for him many times to tell him my decision, but Billy stayed as unhelpful as ever. Why did I even care? Jacob had hated the Cullens with a deep passion, and made that very clear. The choice was plain as day: Edward or Jacob. Jacob was my best friend, but Edward was my love. So Edward I had to choose.

Interrupting me from my monologue, Edward nudged me. "We should probably get going," he said as he looked at his watch.

"Alright," I said as I took a deep breath. "Let's go."

The Cullens and I swiftly walked to the silver Volvo. As Edward, Alice and I got in the backseat, I texted Charlie: _Left with the Cullens for the hiking trip. Have all my stuff. Be back in a week! Love you, Bella_, the note said.

Alice spoke up. "Are you hungry before we- erm, get started?"

I wasn't. I had had my favorite lunch today: mac-n-cheese and an apple. When I lived with I wanted that to be my last meal…as a human. "No, I'll pass on that, Alice, thanks," I said, with a little nervous tremor. The ride to the Cullen's seemed very short. But during that time, I was promising myself not to screw it up like I had so many times before. Edward had been taught by Carlisle how to change someone and he had been practicing for weeks.

As we pulled up to the Cullen's house, I suddenly felt happy about my new home. I was excited to live with other (soon to be fellow) vampires. When we got inside, each Cullen gave me a grim look, a reluctant hug and the same phrase: Be careful. Edward and I walked upstairs to his room, his cold hand 

around my soft warm one. I lied down on his black leather couch, and shut my eyes tight. He looked at me with a mix of pity, remorse and loving infatuation. I could feel his cool breath on my cheek.

"Bella, love, are you sure you want to do this?" Edward asked, his voice breaking on the last syllable.

"Edward, it's what I want," I told him sternly. I shut my eyes and waited for the pain to come. Carlisle had told me that it would be extremely painful. "Oh, and Edward?" I swallowed. "If I scream and beg you to stop, don't. It's what I want." I looked at him with pleading eyes.

He looked close to tears himself. "Bella, I'll do anything for you," he promised. I closed my eyes.

(Edward POV)

She closed her eyes, and I felt a passing wave of pity for what I was about to do. But I had to do it. I put my nose to her lips, gathering a tantalizing, wonderful smell. _Easy does it, Edward_, I thought. _Remember what Carlisle told you: slowly… _I gathered her smell and I allowed my nature to take over. She smelled so delicious and- I WAS SOO THIRSTY!! I caressed her neck and slowly bit down. When her blood filled my mouth, I couldn't believe what I had just done. I ran from my room, trying to get rid of the lump in my throat.

(Bella POV)

Edward had bitten me, and- OH MY GOD! All my limbs were on fire, I felt nothing but completely excruciating pain. "EDWARD! EDWARD! ALICE! MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP!" I was sobbing and panting in pain. There was so much pain, so much pain. I could feel my strength draining and my eyes closing. And then-all was black.


End file.
